


Return of Masky

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Hearing Voices, Insomnia, Other, Past Lives, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: After the end of Marble Hornets it seems like Masky is all but, gone, disappeared, vanished never to come back as many of the people tied to him thought so as well. That is until one Halloween night in the year 2017 when a young woman starts experiancing the same things as the former and is slowly going insane.





	Return of Masky

**_How long has it been? Since I think the summer of 2006 this has been happening. Ever since I saw that hooded figure it's been nothing but, a downwards spiral ever since and I can't explain it even to this day. ..Guess I should start from the very beginning where it all began._ **

****

**(Summer of 2006)**

 

**It was an average summer night mild with a warm breeze wafting through the empty street as a young woman in her mid-teens casually walks down the side-walk listening to her music without much a care in the world as she was set to start in a new school after summer was over and she couldn't be more excited at the prospect of making new friends along with gaining a better education. Skipping to her tunes that seemed to be up-beat pop her mood however took a slight turn when she felt that feeling most people felt when danger was near as a shiver crawled up her spine.. something was behind her.**

**Having just crossed the road moments before she had a feeling whatever or whoever was behind her was on the other side of where she had just been. Deciding to confront whoever it was she'd slowly lowered her music volume and turned only to be confronted with a figure covered head to toe in what looked like a dark brown hooded robe that seemed to hide the figures face from her eyes. Startled dispite the fact the figure said nothing nor did nothing she'd take a step back and like every single horror movie turned and ran just ran didn't scream for help or nothing only to pause after running for a bit and turned noticing that the figure was gone, just vanished into thin air.**

**Curious she'd decided to go back to where the figure once was and looked everywhere for it but, found nothing, nadda, zip! of the being only to return home for the night to her apartment she shared with her loving grandmother. Later that night while sleeping she had a really strange dream about being held down and restrained by two men both of which she couldn't recall as their faces were blurry and it all happend in a blur causing her to wake up and glance around her darkened room for a few moments before drifting off to sleep.**

**This was the first of many dreams and vivid nightmares the young woman would have over her lifetime and it would continue to worsen as time went on and she got older and older.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a fanfiction created from my mind and is in no way real. All characters and places described are copyrighted to their original creators/owners and I take nothing but, joy in writing this.
> 
> Sorry for the short first chapter but, Real life sucks! I'll write more as muses come to me. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
